


Batman 'I Know who batman is! (Batman x Jokers Daughter Fanfiction)

by LoneWolf01



Series: Gotham City Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: My name is Skylar Robertson I'm the jokers daughter.





	1. Good Morning Gotham (I Meet Bruce Wayne)

Skylar Robertson's P.O.V  
I wake up to go to work, At my job at the news for Gotham...  
(Skip to gotham news)  
I then say "Hi Welcome to Gotham This Morning With Skylar Robertson!"  
I then say "So, the news for this morning, is Strange, But Ah it's a Job to be done, As Normal the Joker has done Mahem, with his partner, Oh Wait he did this one alone? Well That's the second time to this... as for Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne, It is there 26 anversary for the death of them on Crime Avenue, As for birthdays its Bruce Wayne's Birthday Today.. I bet its hard to be him, when he's a billionare and women want him for his money as for the other birthday, Well this is a suprise! Today is Jokers Birthday... he is Idk how old he is, as i know when i was younger my mom told me Its good to try to be young as long as you can, But for Bruce Wayne, He.... Sorry Thats all for this Morning I'm Skylar Robertson and Have a Good Morning :)"  
I walk out, to be my doctor but I'm stopped by someone formaller i then say " Oh Sorry, Sir I'm So Sorry I just got done with my news job and Well I Have.." He then looks up and does a playboy smile I then smile and say " Oh my gosh, I'm So sorry Mister Wayne, or should i say Bruce, Also Happy birthday to you..."  
He then says " thanks, Are you Skylar Robertson?"  
I then nodd and say " Yes, I'm Skylar Robertson, Why?"  
He then says " Well you caught my attention when you said, That women only want my money because I'm a Billionare, I have never known a women to say that on t.v and never loose there job.."  
I then say " Well Ha, My dad was a Billionare also but, my dad died because of the Joker and my mom was super hurt bad by him also, So I'm Kinda Using His money to help mom, I was 8 when this happened, Hopefully mom does not die then i'm going to have nobody to see or talk to.."  
|I get a call saying My Mom died|

I then say after looking up with a tear, He then says "Whats wrong.."  
I then say " I spoke to soon, Mom's dead, I should have been their so she could talk to me, the Nurse said she wanted to talk to me, Now I own Gotham's Hospital, I have to drop a Job, Beause working a Hospital, and trying to keep Your dad's Respect standing Tall Bruce, My mom Hired your dad, and they worked together when your dad was still alive, So i need to keep respect for him.."

He then says " Do you want me to drop You there.."  
I then say " No, I have to go to arkham, then I'll go to the hospital."  
He then says " Arkham you work at Arkham? How are you not hurt?"  
I then say " Haha, Very Funny Bruce, I'm not hurt, I never say on news that I"m also the new owner of Arkham, mom-owned arkham well my grandma did, Now i do, my brother would have But hes gone at a very young age.."  
He then says " What do you do there?"  
I then say " see all the criminals, Pay the workers, Make sure they do the job, if they don't make them stay longer, make sure they don't Start beating them, like when i was younger, Man I can't believe they would do that in front of a 6 year old!?"

He then says " Wow, Nice to know..."


	2. Jokers my dad (Bruce propeserd to me)

(Arkham)  
I then kiss Bruce on the check and say " Thanks Bruce..."  
He then blushes..  
the front desk then says " Hi Boss, Ready to visit the criminals?"  
I then nodd, and say " Who's the one I'm Seeing today?"  
She then says " Joker..."  
I then say " No, Please not him.."

She then says " No more skipping seeing him.."  
I then say "Fine!, lets see him already.."

I then say To the guard a little ruph " Let me in, i'm in a good mood to kick you in your ass..."  
I then hear him say while laughing like i won't do it " Fine Miss Robertson and owner of this bad house..."  
I then say " Really, YOU THINK I won't do it, I still have not told anybody when I was 6 I saw you beat one of them, otherwise you would already be a sorry looser, And I'm not wanting to see you in my Hospital if you get hurt, yes it's Harsh, But Just get out of the Dang WAY!"  
he then says " Yes Ma'am.."  
when inside i hear joker say " haha, Funny What you said to him, I don't want to see you In my Hospital if you get Hurt! and I'll Kick your ass!"  
I then nodd and say " Yes, I know what I said and I mean't it, Also Happy Birthday Jay..."  
He then says " Aww Thank you! Did you get me a Cake"  
I then nodd and say " accually Unlike my mom who does not, I did |i hand him the cake|"  
He then says " yes Chocolate is my Favorite!"  
I then nodd and say " Lucky guess, I like Chocolate also, But it is all yours.."  
He then says " You can have a piece."  
I then say " Thanks but no Thanks."  
I look down at a Text that says " That is your dad, Well he is your real dad."  
I then mummble and say pretty Loud thinking but saying outloud "What Harley? He's What?"  
He then says " What? did she say?"  
I then show him.... "This is your dad well he is your real dad.."  
I then say "is that True?"  
He then nodds and says " Yes its true..."  
i then say " Bye dad for now.."  
I then text Bruce saying " come pick me up need to tell you something.."  
He then replies " I never did leave :P"  
I then laugh and reply " STALKER.."  
He then says " I know.."  
I then reply " Who is driving This time?"  
He then reply's " My butler.."  
I then reply " Stoping now, Fixing to nock..."  
I then nock, and he opens the door, I then say to him " Stalker!.."  
He then says " is that what you wanted to tell me?"  
I then shake my head no and say " NO, My real dad, he is the joker, Fuck thee fuck.."  
He then says " How did you find out?"  
I then say " Harley said it.."  
He then says " I would say the same thing."  
he then adds ' I know this is soon, but will you marry me?"  
I then nodd and say " Yes!"  
|Later that night.|  
I then hear a knock on the door, i then say " Who is it?"  
I then hear a sweet voice saying " Its Harley, Also its your dad, He's not doing Good At all.."  
I then yell "BRUCE HONEY! Come on were seeing my dad..."  
I then hear my daughter jayjay Say " Can i come Mommy!!!!"  
I then nodd and say " Sure why not."  
(At Joker's Hideout)  
I then walk in with my daughter and bruce, they look at us and say " Why are you here.."  
I then show them something harley sent, That one that said that gulps, the second one then says " O, shoot when Joker gets better, Your be in Trouble and I mean Trouble Jacky Boy."

Jay Jay then says while laughing like the joker " HAHA! Mommy Told him so!"  
Bruce then says " Shh, Little Jay, Before I tell you so.."

She then says " Yes Daddy.."  
I then say "SHUT UP you to beafor I tell you both so.."

Jayay then says " Yes Mommy HAHA, Can't for Alfy.."  
Bruce then says " Yes Honey.."  
I then hear harley say " HONEY WHAT?...?"  
Jayjay then laughs like the joker again " Some glad moring I should say..."

I then say " Bruce, What Did you do To Jay? to make her start Laughing like my dad, and start Pranking?"  
He then shruggs and says " Nothing, Idk think Unless She jumped in the car when Joker and me where fighting and started watching Joker stuff."  
I then turn to jay and say " Did you do it MISSY!?!"  
all she does is laugh like my farther.. I then say " yep, she did so, Now i'm in dept with a little miss Joker..."  
She then says " AHAHA Funny, Little miss Joker?!.?"  
(To joker's room)

I then say to bruce," Make her stop!"  
Jay then stops and says " Okay I'm done, Laughing.."  
I then say " Good!"  
Jay the says " Why Good?"  
I then say " because Laughig 1. and now i have two Jokers!"


	3. Joker is Hurt!

I then say to bruce," Make her stop!"  
Jay then stops and says " Okay I'm done, Laughing.."  
I then say " Good!"  
I then say to Harley " Sorry, Harley for ignoring you...."  
My dad then says " You mean us..."  
Jayjay then says " Funny, I thought I heard only one voice not two, Haha But i guess i was wrong..."  
Bruce then says " is it okay if i can come in Yet? These henchmen our giving me the death stair.."

I then say " You Can come in Hon.."

Bruce then growls and says " Hon... Just say Bruce not Hon nor Brucey or Batsy or what ever..."  
Jayjay then says " Daddy, Be quite!"  
My dad then says " This is not what i was expecting..."  
I then say " yeah i'm married i have kids this is my oldest Jayjay, Aka Jokester or miss joker.."  
She then says While humming something "Hmm Jokester i like the sound of that..."  
I then see a text saying " Hey, its alfred Umm, your daughter jayjay, Put something weird and well it was Mason who got the thing not me.."  
I then say " Bruce, Instead of Alfred getting it, It was Mason are second oldest,First it was paint now what is it?"  
Jayjay then laughs like my dad again " Think Hard, I took chemicals and made something useful to the joker, but mixed it with Paint, first time it blew my room up like a dang ticking bomb..."  
Bruce then says " Jay Tell me what the fuck you put in it?"  
Jayjay then says " I Put something of the joker's in it..."  
I then say " BRUCE! I think i know what the fuck she used joker venom.."  
My dad then says " How did she get that stuff, I have it only here??"  
Jayjay then says " I made my own, its worse then the joker venom he made himself."  
Bruce then says " BUT, thats redicals she is only 8! and she knows how to fix my wepons and make worse joker venom, Man what child did we born.."  
I then say " FUCK! Now after you lied 16 times you tell me today after yesterday she fixed your wepons! Bruce your rude to lie to your wife, after stalking her the first day we meet.."  
Bruce then says " Naw dip, i stayed because Well, I do not know why I did stay, All i know is that i was informed joker had a child, but then that same day I find you and well something struck, So I stayed, Also hopefully Jack is fine, I knew we should not have left him, he is only 2 months old.."  
I turn back to JayJay and she is building something, i then say " Jay? What are you building, Also Harley why did you ask us to come..."  
She then says " Oh well your dad was shot.."  
She then says " we were just sitting here then, All i hear is a crash then some dude jumped through the window and shot him.."  
My dad then says " after that, I got on my hands and knees and got my pistol from under the bed and shot him then threw him out the same window he came through, And i have to fix it..."  
Jayjay then says " here is a X-Ray I built, by hand You can see if anything is broken..."  
I then say " You can get up there, also you guys are leaving the room, Including you Jay.."  
Bruce then says " I'll Try to keep Jay save maybe, even take away stuff if she touches a gun.."  
(While in the jokers room)  
I then say " Dad lay down.."  
He then lays down and says " FUCKING COLD!.."  
I then xray his hold body... after this when he is back on the bed and fallen asleep   
  
I then say " Fuck how did they shoot his ankle.."  
Jayjay then comes in and says " I Know I was not supposed to come in but i heard you say Grandpa was shot in the ankle.."  
Bruce comes in and says " jay there you are, so Hon whats wrong with your dad?"  
(Joker wakes up)  
I then say " who knows how to Remove a Bullet from the ankle?"  
Joker then says " Wait!? What? I was shot in the ankle.."  
I then say " Yes You where shot in the ankle.."  
Jay then raises her hand  
I then say " yes Jay?"  
she then says " I know how to remove a bullet, Plus it wil be strange for me to remove one for a loved one escpacally Grandpa, But It hurts sometimes to see a loved one in pain, And when i get home i'll help sis.."  
Bruce then says " Again! nobody taught her how to do that!"  
she then says " Geez I'll tell you daddy who Taught me, Alfred taught me how to Do alot of stuff, such as remove a bullet without Injuring or hurting a bone worse,Stopping blood, cooking, Lucuis Taught me how to build stuff, I taught myself how to make dangoroas stuff and repair stuff, and I also taught myself how to make a blue print..."  
Bruce then says " Well that explains alot and where Alfred has been running off to..."  
(Skip to getting bullet out)  
Jay then puts the Knife in jokers ankle, cutting the bullet out she then stops the bleeding and rapps it good.  
She then, says " Okay Done Grandpa.."  
Joker then says " Thanks Jay.."  
She then says " Your welcome Grandpa.."  
(Skip to everybody in the room)  
I then say " So, How long will it take for his ankle to get better?"  
Jay then says " Well... Idk Mommy, But I know we may have to watch Grandpa, because he is a criminal and all making it worse and harder for the ankle to heal up, So for the mean time.."

Outside of the door..

Jay then says " Can Grandpa stay with us, making it easier for both of us?"  
I then nodd and say " yeah but how can this work?"  
Jay then says " Ask him Mommy, or i will.."

I then say " See if you can ask him.."

Jay then walks into grandpas room..  
Jay then says " Gandpa can you come home with us?"  
He then says " Sure, I guess.."  
(Manor)  
We help Joker into the house, and upstairs into a bedroom...  
I then say " So here is the room your going to stay in , for now and for me I have to Deal With Mason and Jack..."  
Joker then says " So, Whats there to eat.."

I then say " Alot of stuff, and right now nothings cooking, Unless my daughter alright is making something.."  
Bruce comes in and says " Okay news is Jay's making something but bad news is I hope she doesn't burn the kitchen up.."  
I then say " Bruce, I'm Going to be out tonight as you know who, And your be in charge so will jay and alfred.."  
_________________________________________________________  
JayJay's P.O.V  
In the kitchen i make chicken, I hear dad yelling for me I then reply " ALFRED Can you watch the chicken..."  
(he watches it)  
I then walk upstairs into Grandpa's room   
I then say " Yes Dad? Whatever you need can it wait for now, I'm trying to not let alfred ruin my Chicken i'm Cooking..."  
I walk out and the chicken was done, I go upstairs again but with a plates for both Dad and Grandpa   
I then hand them there plates and say " Okay, Here is the chicken Eat up, Also what you want me for Dad?"  
He then says " Me and Alfred's going out Watch the house Would you?"  
I then say " Sure, I guess...."  
He hands me a phone, he then says " we will be gone for 5 days so will your mom, So yeah.."  
(Skip to when there gone)  
I then tell Grandpa " I Do not think I can do this, Not at all escapially the youngest who is only 2 months old, Who is Jack.."  
Joker then says " I bealieve you can.."  
I then says " I may not be able to, because it is harder taking care of You and the others and the Mansion, No Joke..."  
He then says " Who said you have to take care of me?"  
I then say " Basically Dad, and Mom Knowing me If i mess around and do something wrong And, stuff mom will be mad as heck she has a timper and on Sunday nights she goes To your places and drinks to no tomorrow, Also I hope dad don't mind if I give you some of his whisky.."  
He then says " Why would Bruce Wayne Aka Batman have Whisky in his room?"  
I then say " Idk, Maybe I can hack his laptop and find out or get on the batcomputer.."  
(Early the next morning)  
Mason then yells " WHERE IS ALFY AND DADDY AND MOMMY?"  
I then reply " SHUT UP BEFORE YOU WAKE JACK! I'm in charge.."

Mason then says " You?.... Your in Charge?"  
I then nodd  
Mason then says " IT CAN'T BE dad would never let A TRICKERSTER IN CHARGE..."  
Joker comes down the stairs..  
Mason then says " IS that the joker?"  
I then say " 1.. Its Mom's Dad 2. Are you scared? 3. if so scardy cat 4. Call him Grandpa if you want.."  
Mason then says " Yeah So what if I'm Scared you know i'm scared bad of clowns, Escapilly Joker and I Dislike bats There Ugly and mean..."  
I then says " Again Mason, How rude And also :O I'm Telling Dad when he gets back, You know He's Batman, PLUS I should tell mom, Your scared of Grandpa.."  
Joker then laughs and says " Funny... First I can't beleave one of my grandchildren are scared of me and there own dad Wow, Just Wow.."  
I then say " I knew dad should not have allowed you to watch a Scary Movie with me, it was not scary at all.."

Mason then says " yes it was scary, IT had A Clown with a gun, Then A BAT a big UGLY BAT!?"  
I then laugh and say " SO your scared of a MOVIE That was made here in gotham and had Joker in it and dad playing as Batman, Wow Your such a scardy Cat.."  
Mason then says " Did it have Dad in it?"

I then nodd and say " NAW DIP It had Bruce Wayne in it, and Batman and the Joker Terroising Gotham, the Movie was almost over and What did you have to do Dad had to say Okay I think thats enough Because Mason is getting Scared.."  
I then say " I should Finish the movie I'm Wondering Who wins Batman or Joker? What does the Joker do next? What does the Joker have Planned?"  
Joker then says " I Played as myself in the movie, So Yeah, I know what Happeneds Next.."  
I then hear Jack Crying and crawling down I then say " SHIT! I Told you to Shut up Mason and what don't you do?"

She then says while gulping " Shuting up?"  
I then nodd and say " YOU know what to do Right?"

All she says while running is " RUN!"  
I then say " COME BACK here!" 'I hand Jack to Joker and Jack starts laughing'  
I then say " You think thats Funny Jack?"  
All he does is laugh  
I then look up and see Mason Hanging on the lamp on the roof i then say " HOW THE HECK MASON!?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU get up there, I said run not Climb Up the wall like a scared cat.."  
I then turn to joker and say " I told you Grandpa I'm Going to be in big trouble.."  
(Parents come home early to hear Jay say Bad words)  
Skylar then says " Were Home!"  
Joker then says " Hi... Um..."  
I then say " HOW THE HECK MASON!?! How the heck did you get up there, I Said run not climb up the wall, Like A Scared Cat.."  
Bruce then says " What where is Mason.."  
I then say " UP ON That light, Afraid of Grandpa and You as Batman, And I bealieve she is afraid of me now.."  
Mason then yells " YEAH I'm afraid of you, JAYJAY And Yeah I'm Afraid of JOKER and Yeah I'm Afraid of Bats, And Now afraid of Big Bats and Stop Laughing Jack, AND I'm not coming Down.."  
I then say " Fine Break a Freaking Arm or leg..."  
Mason then says " Does a Nail freaking Count.."

I then say " how did you break a nail?"  
She then says " Climbing the wall Like a Cat climbing a tree.."

I then say " NAW shitting way could you do that, With out Fuck Did you watch me do that in my room and trying to see if you could do it with out breaking a Nail?"

I then climb up there and bring her down..  
Bruce then says " HOW DID YOU Do THAT?"  
I then say " have Talent, I Taught myself And she tried it but failed so Bad.."

she then says " BYE AGAIN!"  
I then run after and I say " HIDE IF YA WANT TO BUT I'll find you.."

 

 


End file.
